Wrong Friend?
by LeafandFlower
Summary: Di saat semuanya berubah karena ketidaksengajaan serta obsesi yang sangat besar terhadap sesuatu yang berujung hal yang sangat mengerikan.. PoV: Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader Slight! Momoi Satsuki x Kuroko Tetsuya and Ogiwara x Reader Inspirated by Cosplay MV the Witch House by CtrlZPro Request from lydiasyafira Warning: sedikit taburan Pyscho..


"Aku akan pindah sekolah kelas 6 nanti" Kata Ogiwara lalu meneguk minumannya

"Haa? _Nande_ Ogiwara-kun?" Tanyamu penasaran

"Kami akan pindah dan menetap disana" Jawab Ogiwara

Kuroko hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sendu. Kalian sekarang berada di lapangan basket jalanan yang biasa kalian gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang selalu bermain bersama, dan kau yang selalu menyemangati mereka berdua. Tapi terkadang kau juga diajarkan oleh mereka berdua untuk bermain basket walaupun sekedar melempar bola kearah ring.

"Dan aku ingin membuat janji bersama kalian berdua" Lanjut Ogiwara sambil menatapmu dan Kuroko secara bergantian

"Untuk Kuroko, aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kita akan menjadi rival di pertandingan basket SMP nanti. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika rivalku adalah kau." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Kuroko yang mendengar itu balas tersenyum sambil mengiyakan perkataan sahabat baiknya itu

"Dan untuk (name), aku ingin kau melihat pertandingan basket kita berdua" Ucap Ogiwara sambil melihatmu

Kau yang mendengar itu hanya menjawab "Ok, hanya melihat saja kan? Tidak menyemangati kalian berdua kan?" sambil tersenyum jahil

"Tidak bisa (name), kau harus memilih mendukung siapa. Aku atau Kuroko" Jawab Ogiwara sambil memasang air muka sebal

"Tidakk, aku tidak mauu. Jika aku mendukung Ogiwara-kun, Kuroko-kun akan cemburu. Dan jika aku mendukung Kuroko-kun, Ogiwara-kun akan cemburu. Makanya aku tidak mendukung siapapun" Katamu sambil menjulurkan lidahmu

Kau terlalu optimis

"(name) curang. Jika melihat pertandingan, orang pasti akan medukung salah satu dari tim tersebut" Balas Ogiwara dengan kesal

"Hee.. Tapi kan aku hanya disuruh berjanji untuk datang kepertandingan kalian sajaa. Aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk datang kesana bukan? Fufufu~"

"Khh.. Pokoknya (name) harus mendukung salah satu diantara kita berdua" Kata Ogiwara sambil menunjuk dirinya lalu Kuroko yang sedang meminum minumannya dengan tenang secara bergantian

"Baiklah jika itu mau Ogiwara-kun" Katamu sambil terkekeh geli

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya hanya tersenyum. Lalu sebuah pemikiran muncul dibenaknya disaat melihat kalian berdua sedang beradu mulut.

'Aku pasti akan merindukan kebiasaan ini'

Wrong Friend?

.

.

.

.

Inspirated by Cosplay MV the Witch House by CtrlZPro (Youtube)

.

.

.

.

Karya _LeafandFlower_

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst, dan sedikit taburan Pyscho

PoV: Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader  
Slight! Momoi Satsuki x Kuroko Tetsuya and Ogiwara x Reader

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya mengetik ini dengan tergesa gesa :"

.

.

.

.

" _Are_? Kuroko-kun?" Katamu sambil memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan tak percaya

"(name)-san ternyata bersekolah disini juga?"tanya Kuroko yang melihatmu dengan seragam yang sama dengannya yaitu seragam Teiko

"ah, itu.. Aku mendapat beasiswa disini" Katamu sambil memalingkan mukamu malu

"Benarkah? _Omedetou_ (name)-san. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau murid yang berprestasi"

"Harus kuanggap apa itu Kuroko-kun? Sebuah pujian atau ledekan" Katamu memasang muka sebal

Lalu kalian saling berpandangan dan kalian tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil mencari kelas kalian masing masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun. Apakah kau akan bergabung di klub basket sekolah ini?" Tanyamu menatap Kuroko yang sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menepati janji Ogiwara-kun dan juga aku ingin kita berdua berada dalam satu lapangan basket bukan sebagai teman setim, tetapi sebagai rival" Jawab Kuroko penuh keyakinan

'Dan juga menepati janjiku terhadap Ogiwara bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu'

"Kudengar tim basket disini sangat kuat dan juga latihannya yang seperti neraka" katamu sambil memasang muka berfikir

"Ah, tapi itu bukan halangan untukmu Kuroko-kun. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. _Ganbatte ne_ Kuroko-kun" katamu sambil mengacungkan ibu jarimu dihadapan Kuroko

" _Arigato_ (name)-san"

* * *

"Lihat, lihat. Dia anak yang masuk melalui jalur beasiswa itu kan?"

"Wahh,, Dia pasti sangat pintar"

"Benar juga ya, mengingat Teiko penuh dengan anak-anak yang berprestasi"

"Apakah dia anak yang baik?"

"Kurasa tidak, kau lihat sendiri kan dia berjalan sendirian"

"Fufufu~ Kita lihat saja kedepannya"

Sudah beberapa bulan kau bersekolah di Teiko dan berbagai celotehan serta bisikan yang terdengar di koridor kelas satu banyak ditujukan olehmu hanya karena kau masuk melewati jalur beasiswa. Kau memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, jadi kau hanya mengacuhkannya dan tetap melangkah ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Bruk

Srakk.. srakk..

Seseorang dari belakangmu menyenggolmu sehingga tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa jatuh berserakan. Kau lalu membantunya memunguti kertas yang berjatuhan tersebut. Setelah selesai kau menyodorkan kertas tersebut lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Arigato_ sudah menolongku. Dan maaf tadi aku menabrakmu" Katanya lalu mengambil lembaran kertas yang kau sodorkan

" _Daijoubu_. Kupikir kau sedang terburu-buru, jadi kau tidak sengaja menabrakku" Katamu bagaikan mengetahui apa yang ada didalam benak gadis surai pink tersebut

"Benar. Ah,, aku harus cepat. Matta ashita ne, etto.."

"(ful name) _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ "

"Momoi Satsuki-desu. Matta ashita ne (name)-chan" Ucap Momoi lalu melangkah pergi dengan ritme yang agak tergesa gesa

Kau hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalananmu ke perpustakaan

.

.

Disaat takdir yang mempertemukan kita..

.

.

"(name)-san?"

" _Etto_ , _konbawa_ Kuroko-kun" Katamu menyapanya

Kuroko lalu membalas sapaanmu dan melihatmu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kau artikan

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Ahh, itu.. aku terlalu lama berada diperpustakaan sehingga-" Kata-katamu di potong karena Kuroko menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibirmu yang membuatmu diam

"Kau pasti tertidur lagi di perpustakaan. Benar begitu (name)-san?"

Dalam hati, kau merutuki dirimu sendiri karena kau dengan mudah tertidur di perpustakaan. Kenapa? Karena jika Kuroko mengetahui hal ini dia pasti akan marah kepadamu dan kau tidak ingin melihat mukanya yang sangat mengerikan dimatamu disaat ia sedang marah

"Err.. Iya, Kuroko-kun. Gomen" Katamu sambil menundukkan kepalamu

Kuroko yang melihatmu hanya menghela nafas lalu menepuk kepalamu yang sedang menunduk

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan (name)-san. Sekarang ayo kita pulang" Jawab Kuroko lalu menggenggam tanganmu dan menarikmu pergi dari sana

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis dengan surai panjangnya menggertakkan giginya melihat kalian berdua. Dia melempar pandangan tak suka terhadapmu yang sedang berjalan bersama Kuroko

'Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku'

* * *

Kau menata buku pelajaranmu yang berserakan diatas mejamu. Lalu kau mengabil _bento_ mu dan bersiap pergi ke taman jika tidak ada yang mencarimu pada waktu itu

"(name)-san, ada yang mencarimu" Ucap salah satu teman sekelasmu sambil menepuk pundakmu

" _Dare_?" Tanyamu balik

Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi dia menunjuk ke pintu kelasmu yang disana terdapat perempuan dengan surai pink sedang melambaikan tangan kearahmu sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah, dia. _Arigato_ sudah memberitahuku" Katamu beranjak dari tempat dudukmu lalu menghampiri Momoi

"(name)-chan, _konichiwa_ " Sapanya ramah

" _Konichiwa_ " balasmu sambil tersenyum

Momoi yang melihatmu tersenyum lalu membalasnya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bentomu

"Uwaa.. (name)-chan membawa _bento_? Aku juga lhoo" Kata Momoi sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya yang warnanya senada dengan surainya yang panjang

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama-sama?" usulmu

Momoi yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang lalu menarik tanganmu pergi dari kelasmu

'Rencanaku pasti akan berjalan dengan baik'

.

.

Yang membuat kita menjalin sebuah ikatan baru yang damai

.

.

Semenjak kau mengenal Momoi, kau akhirnya berteman dengannya. Walaupun kau tidak tau pasti apakah Momoi punya maksud tertentu dalam hal mendekatimu akhir-akhir ini, tetapi kau berfikiran seperti yang dikatakan ibumu. Kita tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu terhadap orang lain. Dan kau mempercayainya

"Ah, _ohayou_ (name)-chan" Sapa Momoi yang selesai memakai uwabaki nya lalu menghampirimu

" _Ohayou_ Momoi-san" Jawabmu lalu mengambil uwabakimu dari loker sepatu

" _Mouu_ (name)-chan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kata Momoi sebal

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Momoi-san?" Katamu yang selesai memakai uwabakimu lalu kalian berjalan kearah kelas bersama-sama walaupun kelas kalian berbeda.

"Panggil aku Momoi-chan? Oke?" Paksa Momoi lalu berdiri dihadapanmu yang membuat dirimu memberhentikan langkahmu

"Aku tidak terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu Momoi-san. Tetapi akan kuusahakan" Jawabmu

"Aahh.. _Arigato_ (name)-chan" Katanya lalu memelukmu dengan sangat erat

"Se.. sesak.. Momoi-san" Katamu terbata-bata

Entah apa yang membuat pelukan Momoi yang terasa sesak, tapi memang benar jika kau lama kelamaan kehabisan oksigen karena pelukan 'maut'nya tersebut

"Momoi-san, (name)-san akan kehabisan nafas jika kau peluk seperti itu" Kata seorang pemuda yang sekarang sudah berada disampingmu

Momoi yang mendengar perkataan itu lalu melepaskan pelukan 'maut'nya darimu dan berkata "Ehehehe.. _Gomenne_ , (name)-chan. Aku terlalu senang"

" _Daijoubu_ " katamu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu yang menandakan bahwa 'kau tidak keberatan'  
Momoi lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebelahmu. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping

"Uwaa.. Tetsu-kun? Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Momoi sambil tetap memasang muka kagetnya

"Dia yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan kehabisan nafas jika kau terus memelukku seperti tadi" Katamu sambil terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Momoi sekarang

"Dan aku sudah berada disini semenjak kalian berpelukan, Momoi-san" Jawab Kuroko

Kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu menandakan kau menyetujuinya. Kenapa kau tidak kaget? Karena kau sudah sering melihat Kuroko yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, bukan karena kau menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momoi kepadamu lalu tersenyum tipis kearahmu. Dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Momoi yang melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis kearahmu menyeringai lalu ia tutupi dengan senyumannya dan memeluk Kuroko secara spontan.

"Tetsu-kun _kawaii_ " Kata Momoi sambil tetap memeluk Kuroko

Kau yang melihat reaksi Momoi membelalakkan matamu. Kau berfikir mungkin Momoi menyukai Kuroko dan mungkin Kuroko juga menyukainya, karena dilihat dari tingkah lakunya dia sepertinya tidak keberatan terhadap pelukan yang diberikan Momoi.

Entah kenapa disaat itu juga ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatimu. Menyesakkan dan juga menyakitkan. Dan matamu terasa pedih melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ah, aku harus cepat kekelas. Jaa ne Momoi-san, Kuroko-kun" Katamu lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua

Momoi yang melihat gelagatmu hanya menyeringai senang lalu mempererat pelukannya terhadap Kuroko

"Anoo.. Momoi-san, aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"Ah, _gomenne_ "

.

.

Sampai ada seseorang..

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan guru yang berada dikelasmu juga sudah keluar. Kau lalu bergegas pergi ke taman yang sepi sambil membawa _bento_ dan novel kesukaanmu. Dalam perjalanan, kau berharap bahwa kau tidak bertemu dengan Momoi, karena semenjak kejadian tadi pagi entah kenapa kau tidak ingin menemui Momoi untuk sementara waktu.

Kau duduk dibangku taman yang dibelakangnya terdapat pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya. Ah, kau selalu suka musim ini, tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu dingin dan hawanya yang pas serta sejuk membuatmu nyaman.

"Apa yang (name)-san lakukan disini?"

Deg

Kau terperangah kaget dan memberhentikan acara makan siangmu. Kau tau dia siapa tetapi kau cukup kaget karena kau belum siap bertemu dengannya entah kenapa.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan Kuroko-kun?" Jawabmu ketus lalu memakan _bento_ mu hingga selesai

Kuroko tidak menanggapi perkataanmu karena ia sudah larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Setelah selesai, kau lalu mengambil novelmu dan membacanya dengan tenang.

Angin berhembus dengan perlahan disaat Kuroko melihatmu. Suraimu yang panjang dan indah itu terbang secara perlahan dan sebagian menutupi mukamu yang sepertinya tidak mengganggumu. Tetapi itu mengganggu bagi Kuroko

Kuroko lalu memegang dagumu dan mengarahkannya tepat dihadapannya. Novel yang kau baca kau jatuhkan begitu saja.

"A..apa yang k..kau lakukan Kuroko-kun?" Tanyamu tergagap. Dan kau sadar bahwa wajahmu memerah seketika. Kau ingin menutupi mukamu agar tidak terlihat memalukan dihadapan Kuroko tetapi tanganmu terasa tidak bisa digerakkan dan membeku ditempat.

Tangan Kuroko lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahmu kebelakang telingamu. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu hingga dahi kalian bersentuhan.

"Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini" Jawab Kuroko sambil menatap manik matamu lekat-lekat dan menggenggam kedua tanganmu dengan erat

"U..un" Jawabmu pelan dan kau merasakan semburat di pipimu semakin menebal karena kau melihat Kuroko tersenyum dengan jarak yang dekat membuat dia terlihat semakin tampan di matamu

Seseorang yang melihat kalian berdua dari kejauhan hanya bisa mendecak sebal. Dia berfikir bahwa dengan perlakuannya terhadap Kuroko tadi pagi dapat membuatnya menjauhi Kuroko. Tetapi bukannya menjauh malah mereka semakin dekat.

"Ck, lihat saja.. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

Lalu bayangan tersebut menghilang

* * *

" _Ittekimasu_ " Ucapmu pelan lalu menutup pintu rumahmu secara perlahan

Kau lalu berlari-lari kecil mengelingingi komplek rumahmu, sesekali kau menyapa beberapa tetanggamu yang sepertinya baru akan melakukan aktifitasnya di hari libur yang cerah itu.

Sudah menjadi rutinitasmu pada hari libur berolahraga dengan mengelilingi komplek rumahmu. Itulah yang membuat kau selalu mendapat nilai A dalam pelajaran olahraga, entah itu yang sudah pernah kau pelajari dan kau praktekkan maupun yang belum.

Kau lalu berlari ke arah pinggir sungai lalu duduk sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang baru kau beli. Kau menghembuskan nafasmu lalu mulai berfikir kenapa kau merasakan rasa yang sesak di dadamu yang belum pernah kau rasakan seumur hidupmu pada waktu Momoi memeluk Kuroko?. Apakah kau sakit? Tetapi, jika kau sakit kau tidak mungkin bisa kuat berlari pagi hari ini. Dan kenapa terjadi disaat itu saja? Apakah ada hal yang tidak kau sukai?

"Rasanya sakit, hingga terasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas" Gumammu sambil memegang dadamu dengan sebelah tanganmu

Tiba-tiba, kau merasakan pandanganmu mulai buram dan akhirnya gelap. Lalu kau membelalakkan matamu di saat kau mendengar suara yang begitu kau kenali dan kau rindukan

"Tebak siapa aku (name)?"

Kau memberi jeda sebentar agar terlihat seperti sedang berfikir

"Shigehiro Ogiwara. Apakah aku salah?" Katamu sambil tersenyum miris

"Pintar seperti biasanya" Katanya lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menghalangi matamu lalu duduk disebelahmu

"Kapan kau datang kesini? Apa perlu kupanggil Kuroko-kun?"

"Kemarin malam. Ah, tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar di sini"

Lalu kalian terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus

"Sepertinya kau habis berlarian, ini" Katanya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya

Kau mengambilnya lalu tersenyum kearah Ogiwara. Bukannya memakainya kau malah merenung kembali tentang pikiranmu yang sempat terputus karena kehadiran Ogiwara.

Ogiwara yang melihatmu merenung seperti tidak biasanya hanya menghela nafas

"Hahh.. Apakah karena aku pindah kau sampai sefrustasi ini?" Katanya lalu mengambil dagumu untuk membalas tatapannya

"Lepaskan tanganmu Ogiwara-kun" Katamu yang sudah sadar lalu mencoba melepaskan tangan Ogiwara

"Diamlah sebentar!" Katanya ketus lalu mengunci kedua tanganmu dengan tangannya yang bebas

Tangan yang berada di dagumu lalu berpindah mengambil sapu tangan yang masih berada di genggamanmu lalu mengusapnya ke wajahmu yang penuh dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Kau hanya terdiam melihat perlakuan Ogiwara hingga dia selesai lalu kalian saling bertatapan.

"Nahh, sekarang kau terlihat lebih cantik daripada penampilanmu yang tadi" Kata Ogiwara tersenyum ke arahmu

"jadi, apa yang sahabat baikku pikirkan hingga dia merenung tidak jelas seperti orang bodoh ini?" Katanya lalu tertawa kecil ke arahmu

" _Urusai_. Dan aku tidah bodoh, _baka_ " Kau memasang muka sebal sehingga membuat Ogiwara tertawa

Lalu kau menceritakan semua yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini kepada Ogiwara..

* * *

" _Ohayou_ (name)-chan" Sapa Momoi dengan enerjik

" _Ohayou_ "

" _Ne ne_ , (name)-chan. Kemarin istirahat kedua kau kemana? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan _bento_ bersama" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat dia terlihat kawai

Kau memang benar-benar menjauhi Momoi pada waktu itu karena kau masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Dan itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _bento_ yang Momoi buat dan kau selalu dipaksa memakannya walaupun rasanya berbeda dari makanan biasa.

"Ah, aku ada keperluan. _Gomen_ aku tidak memberitahumu"

" _Souka_ "

Kalian lalu melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan (name)-chan" Kata Momoi dengan nada serius dan tetap dalam posisi membelakangimu

"Apa itu Momoi-san?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang" Kata Momoi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Jadi, apakah (name)-chan mau berjanji membantuku?" Tanya Momoi sambil membalikkan badannya menghadapmu

"Baiklah.. jadi, siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Katamu sambil menghela nafas

Momoi memandang kearah lain "Orang yang aku sukai adalah Tetsu-kun"

.

.

Yang membuat benang merah ini agar kami tidak bisa bersama..

.

.

Buku-buku yang bertumpukan diatas meja belajarmu tidak ada yang mengundang hasratmu untuk membacanya hingga larut malam. Bahkan buku yang terbuka dengan sebuah pensil yang kau pegang tidak dapat membuatmu fokus terhadapnya.

Kau masih berfikir tentang perkataan Momoi pada waktu mereka masuk sekolah bersama-sama.

 _"_ _Orang yang aku sukai adalah Tetsu-kun" kata Momoi dengan muka malu-malu_

 _Kau yang mendengar pengakuan Momoi lalu merasa sesak di dadamu, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah kau rasakan._

 _"_ _Jadi, aku ingin Tetsu-kun mau memperhatikanku lebih dari sekedar teman" Kata Momoi dengan senyuman yang tak dapat kau artikan_

 _"_ _Dan karena kau sahabatku serta kau dekat dengannya, pasti akan sangat mudah bukan mendekatkanku dengan Tetsu-kun?" katanya sambil menatapmu_

 _"_ _Jadi mohon bantuannya (name)-chan" Kata Momoi dengan senyuman yang manis lalu pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja_

Kau yang mengingat itu lalu meneteskan air matamu sambil memegang dadamu yang sesak. Lalu kau memegang pipimu yang basah akan air matamu

" _Are_? Kenapa aku menangis?" Katamu sambil menatap tanganmu yang basah akan air matamu

Kau tersenyum miris, lalu beranjak dari meja belajarmu. Kau berfikir mungkin dengan pergi jalan-jalan, kau dapat menenangkan pikiranmu.

* * *

Kuroko menatap nanar kertas yang ada di genggamannya

"Bagaimana ini?" Katanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di tiang ring basket di depannya sambil menangis

Kau yang kebetulan sedang melewati lapangan basket itu melihat Kuroko yang sedang menangis. Kau lalu menghampirinya sambil berharap kau dapat menghilangkan rasa sedihnya

"Kuroko-kun? Ada apa?" Katamu yang sekarang sudah berada di belakangnya

Kuroko yang mengetahui kau ada di belakangnya lalu menghapus air matanya walaupun sudah dihapus masih saja menetes dari mata aquamarinenya itu

"(name)-san, aku.. harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ogiwara-kun, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain (name)-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jawab Kuroko dengan suara seraknya dan masih tetap dalam posisi memunggungimu

Kau melihat Kuroko mengatakan itu dengan bahu yang bergetar. Karena kau tidak tega melihatnya, kau melangkah mendekatinya sembari berkata

"Terkadang, kita akan terjatuh disaat kita ingin menggapai sesuatu yang kita inginkan. Tetapi, justru itu yang akan membuat kita lebih cepat menggapainya"

Kau memeluknya dari belakang, berharap agar Kuroko berhenti menangis

"Jadi, jangan berputus asa" Katamu mempererat pelukanmu terhadap Kuroko

Kalian berdua terdiam menikmati kejadian itu, baik darimu maupun Kuroko

Tiba-tiba kau mengingat kata-kata Ogiwara-kun

 _"_ _Jika kau merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, sakit di dada di saat dia bersama orang lain, dan malu-malu jika berada di pelukannya itu berarti kau menyukainya"_

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini kau sering gelisah tidak menentu. Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian dilapangan basket tersebut kau selalu menjauhi Kuroko jika kalian berada ditempat yang sepi hanya berdua saja, dan dengan terpaksa kau mencoba untuk mendekatkan Momoi dengan Kuroko walaupun respon Kuroko yang datar sudah cukup untuk membuat muka Momoi bersemu merah.

Kau menutup buku ensiklopedia yang kau baca di perpustakaan, lalu kau melihat ke arah jendela. Sudah hampir malam. Biasanya jika kau pulang malam, kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sahabatmu Kuroko.

Kau lalu mengembalikkan buku ensiklopedia tersebut ke rak buku lalu mengusap mukamu kasar

"Kenapa aku memikirkan Kuroko-kun?! Aku harus merelakannya demi Momoi-san! Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya dan melupakan perasaanku terhadap Kuroko-kun" Gumammu agak keras karena kau berfikir bahwa mungkin tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya mengingat tempat itu sudah sepi

Kau membalikkan badanmu lalu kau melihat pemuda dengan surai birunya sedang bersender di rak buku. Kau membelalakkan matamu lalu menutup mulutmu

'Ya Ampun, apa yang kukatakan tadi?! Tidak mungkin aku menjelaskannya kepada Kuroko-kun bahwa aku menyukainya! _Baka_ (name)! Kau terlalu santai hingga tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar'

"Jadi karena itu (name)-san selalu menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini dan mendekatkanku dengan Momoi-san?" Kata Kuroko menatapmu dengan pandangan yang menusuk sedangkan kau berusaha mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya dengan keringat dingin yang menetes

"Ikut aku" Katanya lalu menarik tanganmu pergi ke lorong sekolah yang sepi

Momoi yang sedang membaca data-data yang diberikan temannya membelalakkan matanya melihatmu dengan Kuroko pergi dengan posisi Kuroko menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu.

"Padahal kupikir aku sudah menang, ternyata belum ya?" Kata Momoi lalu mengikuti kalian dari jauh

.

.

Membuat salah satu dari kami tergores..

.

.

Brakk

Kuroko membantingmu ke tembok lorong yang membuatmu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa (name)? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak suka dipaksa seperti itu"

Kau membelalakkan matamu mendengar suara Kuroko serta panggilannya yang tanpa _stuffix_ -san yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk memanggil namaku

" _Gomennasai_ Kuroko-kun. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau melakukannya. Tetapi karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Momoi-san, aku tidak dapat mengabaikan janjiku padanya" Ucapmu lirih menundukkan kepalamu agar Kuroko tidak melihatmu menangis

Kuroko yang mendengar isakanmu teringat dengan janjinya dengan Ogiwara

 _"_ _Kau harus menjaganya bagaimanapun caranya. Dia memilihmu dan bukan aku. Jangan membuatnya menangis dan terluka atau kau tidak akan kumaafkan seumur hidupmu"_

Dia lalu menatapmu dengan rasa bersalah lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipimu

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu marah tadi. Aku melakukan ini karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu (name), tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kata Kuroko sambil menggenggam tanganmu

Kau yang mendengar itu lalu menatap mata Kuroko. Tidak ada kebohongan. Kau tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluknya sambil terisak

Kuroko yang melihat reaksimu lalu membelalakkan matanya. Ia mengetahui apa jawaban yang kau ungkapkan dari perilakumu. Lalu kalian berpelukan

Di sisi lain Momoi menggenggam tangannya sangat keras, hingga jarinya berwarna keputihan. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia harus menjauhkan mereka, tetapi bagaimana caranya?

Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai. Dia tau apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya agar Kuroko bisa bersamanya. Baginya, apapun akan ia lakukan agar dia bisa mendapatkan Kuroko

* * *

Kau melangkah ke luar sekolah dengan posisi kau membaca light novel limited edition baru yang dipinjamkan Kuroko. Sudah beberapa minggu kalian berstatus sebagai pasangan dan Ogiwara yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang. Terrbukti karena dia mengucapkan ucapan selamat pada waktu pertandingan basketnya selesai. Walaupun dia kalah, dia tetap mencoba tersenyum ke arah kalian berdua dan dia berjanji akan bisa melawan sekolah kalian tahun depan. Kuroko yang mengetahui hal itu tersenyum dan kau yang mendengar itu memberikan semangat agar Ogiwara bisa bangkit lagi.

Tiba-tiba, kau di bekap oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius sehingga kau pingsan.

.

.

Hingga semuanya berakhir di sini

.

.

"Sudah sadar? (full name)?"

Kau mengerjapkan matamu berkali-kali dan kau melihat seseorang yang sangat kau kenali sedang menggenggam sebuah pisau. Momoi Satsuki.

Kau merasakan bahwa hawa di sekitarmu yang sangat berbahaya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari beberapa tali yang mengikatmu di sebuah kursi dan mulutmu yang di bekap dengan selotip itu

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu?"

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya menghampirimu lalu menempelkan pisau yang sudah ia tajamkan di pipimu yang halus.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku melakukan ini kepadamu?" Katanya lalu menggoreskan pisaunya ke pipimu yang membuat darah segar mengalir dari pipimu

"Umm! umm! umm!" Katamu tak jelas sambil menitikkan air matamu

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku iri padamu"

"Kepintaranmu, kepopuleranmu, dan juga sifatmu yang membuatku muak. Semuanya yang ada didalam dirimu, aku membencinya" Katanya lalu menggoreskan pisaunya turun kelehermu

Sekali lagi kau menangis menahan pedihnya goresan yang dibuat Momoi.

"Dan juga, kau telah merebut Tetsu-kun dariku!" katanya lalu menancapkan jarum ke jari-jarimu yang manis

"Rasa sakit yang kau dapatkan sekarang tidak sama dengan rasa sakit yang aku miliki"

Momoi menyeringai lalu melemar pisaunya, tetapi meleset melewati surai panjangmu yang tergerai dan menancap di dinding belakangmu yang membuat sebagian rambutmu terpotong

"Umm! Umm! Umm!" Kau tidak menyangka bahwa temanmu tega melakukan hal ini kepadamu.

"Karenamu, aku menjadi sangat tersiksa! Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Tetsu-kun itu jauh lebih besar daripada dirimu!"

"Karena itu, aku harus menghilangkanmu dari dunia ini agar aku bisa mendapatkan yang kumau, dan aku bisa memiliki Tetsu-kun" Lalu Momoi tertawa dengan sangat keras di ruangan yang gelap dan pengap itu

"Dan juga, kau sudah berjanji kepadaku bukan bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mendapatkan Tetsu-kun?"

Kau membelalakkan matamu mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Momoi. Kau menyesal, seharusnya kau tidak menyetujui janji itu.

Momoi mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku seragamnya lalu menyeringai kearahmu. Kau yang melihat Momoi sudah gila hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalamu sambil menangis.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia

"Ada pesan terakhir sebelum kau pergi (name)?" Kata Momoi bersiap-siap menghunuskan pisaunya ke arahmu

"Umm! Ummm! Uuummmm!" Gumammu tak jelas karena selotip yang melekat sangatlah lengket

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarkanmu.."

"Baiklah, katakan itu pada _kami-sama_ di sana nanti"

Brakk!

"Matilah!"

Sreett!

* * *

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, semua orang pulang dengan tangisan yang menandakan mereka tidak rela kau akan pergi secepat itu. Kuroko, Ogiwara dan Momoi masih berada di makammu.

"Aku tak menyangka jika dia akan pergi dengan cara yang tragis"

"Seharusnya aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Jika saja aku ada di sana waktu itu, dia pasti tidak akan mengalami ini. _Gomennasai_ (name)-san"

"Aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu Kuroko-kun. Bagaimanapun ini sudah terjadi dan kita tidak bisa menolak takdir ini"

"Benar, maafkan aku Ogiwara-kun. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana jika kita pergi menemui _okaa-san_ (name). Kudengar dia ingin bertemu dengan kita setelah pemakaman ini selesai" Kata Ogiwara lalu mendorong Kuroko untuk pergi dari sana

Momoi mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dari belakang. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menyeringai senang.

"Matte yoo Tetsu-kun" Katanya lalu berjalan menyusul Kuroko dan Ogiwara

Owari..  
Or not yet?

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaa..

Bagaimana Gaje kah? OOC kah? Maafkan sayaa.. Hontouni Gomennasai *bow*

Bagaimana dengan yang request ini? *lirikseseorang*

Saya menerima kritik, saran, maupun flame dari kalian semua yang membaca ini asalkan masih dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan

Dan juga, saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi semua umat muslim yang merayakannya

Akhir kata, tolong di RnR~


End file.
